sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
TwinBee Yahho!
PlayStation Sega Saturn PlayStation Portable |genre = Scrolling Shooter |modes = Up to 2 players simultaneously |platforms = Arcade, PlayStation, PlayStation Portable, Sega Saturn }} TwinBee Yahho!: Fushigi no Kuni de Ōabare!! }} is a vertical-scrolling shoot-'em-up released by Konami as a coin-operated video game in . It is the third and final game in the TwinBee series released for the arcades. During the same year as its arcade release, the game was released for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn in a two-in-one compilation with its predecessor, Detana!! TwinBee, titled Detana! TwinBee Yahho!. It was later included in the PlayStation Portable compilation TwinBee Portable, released in . Like most games in the TwinBee series, it was released exclusively in Japan, although an unproduced international version was planned under the title of Magical TwinBee. There would not be another shoot'em up game until the release of Line GoGo! TwinBee for iPhone OS and Android on 2013 in Japan. Gameplay TwinBee Yahho! differs from Detana!! TwinBee in that the player can adjust their playing style before starting the game to suit their preference. The player begins by choosing between three difficulty settings: Practice, Normal, and Special. Practice course is the game's easiest setting and lasts only three stages, whereas the Special course is the hardest setting and is recommended to expert players. The player will then select between four different . The regular Charge Shot from Detana! TwinBee is selectable, along with a Charge Punch, a Charge Split (which will cause the player's ship to shoot duplicates of itself), and a Charge Explosion that fires at eight directions at the same time. The player will then choose between two control styles: one which fires the gun with one button and drops bombs with the second, while the other style shoots and drops bomb at the same time with a single button (either button can be used). Like in previous TwinBee games, there are two kinds of power-ups: bell power-ups obtained from the sky and land power-ups that can be retrieved from destroy ground enemies. The bells can be changed to up to six colors this time (yellow, blue, white, green, red, and pink), each with a unique attribute. GwinBee returns as well as a power-up item, along with the "twin attacks" that can be performed with GwinBee or another player. Plot Story Faraway from Donburi Island (where TwinBee and his friends live) lies a fantastic island known as the Land of Wonders. Its ruler, Queen Melody, has been imprisoned by Archduke Nonsense, who seeks to use the Queen's Harp of Happiness to conquer the world. Flute, a fairy who serves Queen Melody, escapes during the coup d'etat and goes to Donburi island requesting the help of TwinBee and WinBee. TwinBee Yahho! features fully voiced cut-scenes during the game performed by the cast of the TwinBee Paradise radio drama. Story elements from TwinBee Paradise, including names of TwinBee's and WinBee's respective pilots (Light and Pastel), were used for the first time in the games in this installment. Media One of the Books based on TwinBee series, TwinBee Yahho!, was based for the printer books as Splendor of Ours, released for books from August 12, 2005 to August 11, 2006 in Japan. Soundtrack The Twinbee Yahho! ~Original Game Sound Track~ was produced by Konami Kukeiha Club and released by King Records on June 7, 1995 in Japan by Konami Music Entertainment, Inc. KUKEIHA CLUB pro-fusion ~TWINBEE YAHHO!~, was produced by Konami Kukeiha Club and released by King Records on July 21, 1995 in Japan by Konami Music Entertainment, Inc, was arrangemented by Motoaki Furukawa, Tappy and Mami Asano. MIDI POWER Pro 2: Salamander 2 & TwinBee Yahho!, was produced by Konami Kukeiha Club and released by King Records on, July 5, 1996 in Japan by Konami Music Entertainment Inc, the CD was contain a TwinBee Yahho! along with Salamander 2, was arrangemented on Midis by Eisaku "Bootsy" Nambu and Haruhiko "Booy" Kuroiwa. CD Drama Twinbee Yahho! ~Great Rampage in a Mysterious Country!!~ is and CD Drama, was released on August 23, 1995 produced by Konami Kukeiha Club and Published by King Records in Japan by Konami Music Entertainment, Inc. This CD Drama contains a four chapters, and one the Vocal titled Magical Melody. Other Soundtracks * '' Sky Swimming'' from TwinBee Yahho!, was arrangemented by Kenichi Mitsuda, and as part of the CD Winbee's Neo Cinema Club 3 ~Tokimeki~. BGM ~RUINS~) | length8 = 3:01 | title9 = Love Love Fanfare Typhoon (2st. Boss BGM) | length9 = 1:43 | title10 = To the Other Side of the Sea (3st. BGM ~OVER THE SEA~) | length10 = 2:38 | title11 = Crazy Tirpitz (3st. Boss BGM) | length11 = 1:58 | title12 = Aerial Corridor (4st . BGM ~AERIAL CORRIDOR~) | length12 = 2:58 | title13 = Varroom March (4st. Boss BGM) | length13 = 1:36 | title14 = Dancing Toys (5st. BGM ~WONDER PALACE~) | length14 = 2:30 | title15 = Wonderful Armor (Wonder Wonderful BGM) | length15 = 1:31 | title16 = The Plot of Prince Nonsense (Elekidoll Emily Entry BGM) | length16 = 0:47 | title17 = Schizoid Doll (Elecdoll Emily BGM) | length17 = 1:52 | title18 = In Order to Meet You... (6st. BGM ~THE CHASE~) | length18 = 2:30 | title19 = We're Great ~Yahho! Instrumental Version~ (Ending) | length19 = 2:00 | title20 = Amazing! (Ranking) | length20 = 1:03 | title21 = Surely We Will Meet Again! (Game Over) | length21 = 0:08 | title22 = Magical Melody (Unused Staff Roll BGM) | length22 = 2:27 | title23 = Original Voice / Sound Effects A La Carte | length23 = 14:45 }} Notes References External links Category:Arcade games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:TwinBee games Category:1995 video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:1995 soundtracks Category:King Records (Japan) soundtracks